Dangan Ronpa: Crazed Torment
by AndroidSoul
Summary: Your world is forever lost in a hopeless cycle of Destruction and Rebirth. Forever reconstructing what you yourselves have done to your only home. Why do you do this to yourselves? Because you strive for power. You delude yourselves with greed and lust. Humans are so, terribly, horribly, foolish. Thinking that everything will be ok. But it never will be. SYOC CLOSED
1. Syoc information (CLOSED)

**Hello~! My name is Android, and I am hosting an SYOC for you all! It isn't a 'first come first serve kind of thing,' so actually try, please. **

**Anyways, I would prefer submitting through PM, but all of you Guests shouldn't get discouraged~! I will defiantly look over yours as well! You are allowed to submit up to two OCs. The form will also be on my profile! Please go into as much detail as possible, and be original! Let your Creativity flow~! May the best 16 characters win!**

_General Information_

Name:

Age: (13 to 18)

Gender:

Nationality:

Birthday:

_Appearance_

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Tone:

Body Type:

Clothes/ Style:

Height/ Weight:

Physical Features: (Such as scars/freckles ect.)

_Internal stuffles_

Interaction with others:

Personality: (Remember: Details!)

Sexuality:

Who they would befriend:

Romantic Interest: (Say what kind of person they would like)

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Habits:

Backstory:

Family:

What do they value most: (can be a virtue, or an object)

_Other_

How they react to Mutual Killing:

Investigation/Trial Role: (Not everyone can be a Kirigiri! I still need some Hagakure like people!

Victim/Survivor/Murderer/Mastermind: (I will have to disappoint some of you!)

Execution: (Everyone has to fill this in!)

Motive for Murder:

_Mastermind Application_

((Ignore this if you don't want your character up for the position as the MM!))

Mastermind Clothes:

Any Change in Personality:

Reason for being the MM: (Don't just put things from their Backstory that caused a twisted personality, I need to know if they are doing it out of their hope for the world, despair, they're plain old bored, out of revenge, ect.)


	2. Prolouge

Hibiki Yukata didn't know where he was.

Well, actually, he didn't know _who _he was either, other than his name. But let's put that aside for the moment.

The room he was in had white walls, gray furniture, and various other things that were all black. He had initially woken up on the large gray bed, and promptly fell out of it with a rather loud yell. Right now he was studying the black door in front of him, debating whether or not he should go outside. Sucking up his internal fears, he slowly turned the knob.

Kagura Hayashi was concerned.

Only mildly concerned, mind you, but concerned none the less.

There was a small little girl in front of her that was bleeding from her head. The girl had light brown hair and was extremely pale. Kagura couldn't tell if it was from blood loss or that was simply her natural skin tone. Either way, Kagura had done her best to stop the bleeding with what little supplies she had at hand, being her floral bandanna that she kept on her head.

The little girl groaned and slowly sat up, and upon seeing Kagura, yelped and jumped back. Most likely because while treating her, Kagura had gotten quite a bit of blood on herself. Then the girl collapsed again from sitting up and moving so suddenly after a severe wound to the head.

Oh well, her own fault.

Natsumi Ebihara had no idea why she was tied to a chair. She also had no idea who, or where, she was. She struggled a bit, attempting to break the bonds around her waist, but to no avail. Despite her normally emotionless state, she began sweating, frantically looking around for some way to escape.

She eventually gave up, and began surveying the room before her. It had white walls and the single gray chair, which she herself was tied to. There was a black door on the opposite side of the room, but in her tied up state, she couldn't get to it.

Natsumi jumped slightly when a malicious laugh broke out behind her. She tried twisting her head to see its owner, but the best she could manage seeing was a too-large white sweater sleeve.

Then a white gas flooded the room and she was knocked out yet again.

**Well, that was a sort of prologue for you all! Please do not expect this to be like other SYOCs, because *Insert evil chuckle* Well… *cough* I better not spoil things. I hope you enjoyed it~! Thanks for reading!**

**~Your friendly neighborhood Android**


End file.
